Ketchup and Mayonaise
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Ketchup and Mayonaise, they go well on almost anything, put them together however? Well, it's an aquired taste. Ron and Draco Police AU
1. prologue

_Disclaimer: don't own-ah well. Truly I will one day have my own category and won't have to write this any more_

_Right so. This sprang into my head quite of it's own accord-hopefully I'll get to finish some of my other stories, but I've been watching far too many murder mystery cop things lately-and though I'm crap at writing them I decided to give it a go._

_This story is AU, set in the normal, everyday, non-wizarding world. This may well turn into a slash, knowing my string of luck with Draco and Ron. As this is an AU, I will give you some history and character stuff, though don't expect an update for a while._

_Ron Weasley-- a detective/cop type person. This is his story, so I can't give too much away._

_Draco Malfoy--the new detective at the prescient, and Ron's new partner, also the son of a man suspected of being in cahoots with crime boss Tom Riddle, aka, Voldermort. _

_Severus Snape-- undercover agent working in Voldermort's operation, trying to find out anything that can bring the crime lord to justice. Ron believe he is a double agent._

_Hermione--the forensic scientist, and Ron's crush, basically all she does is cut up bodies and tell him icky squicky facts, and refuses to go out on a date with him._

_Percy/Oliver--another police team (can't you just imagine it?) who occasionally help out and make random appearances._

_Dumbledore--the police chief._

_Harry Potter--Ron's old partner, dies in the first chapter (what, I hate Harry!) had a major chip on his shoulder against Voldermort because of a bomb that killed his parents._

_Sirius--Severus' liaison with the police force, though they fight they work well together, Sirius making sure Sev doesn't go too far under._

_Remus--he just kinda appears at random intervals. Used to be a cop, and Sirius' partner, but unfortunately was injured, but he occasionally helps out._

_Yes I know, confusing. But if I tidy it up it might actually be good. Lol._

_Remember to review._

_**Ketchup and Mayonnaise**_

_Prologue_

Gunfire erupted suddenly, giving the red haired man barely enough time to dive behind the merge shelter of the patrol car door, grasping with one hand for the radio dangling on the cord, swinging serenely just inches from his grasping fingers, slamming his gun down on his knee, locking and loading as efficiently as he could. His questing fingers finally made contact and he quickly pulled the radio over to him quickly, pressing the button.

"Officer Ron Weasely, requesting backup, Number 5 Eglinton rd. Gunfire, officer Potter's status unknown." he said in as calm a voice as he could, grimacing as a bullet sheared through the car door very close to his head.

"Backup on the way Officer, just hold on." Mavis, the communications officer told him in her reassuring way.

Officer Ron Weasely didn't respond, but threw the radio back into the car, twisting until he could see where the shots were being fired from, raising his gun he snapped the safety off, aimed and fired in the most likely location before he made an undignified scramble to the back of the car as an explosion of bullets rained down around him. All he could hope was that his best friend and partner was alive in this madness.

He wasn't sure how long he had spent ducking around the car, dodging bullets, waiting for the damned backup to realise it was a bloody emergency and get here, keeping an eye out for his partner. But he hadn't seen sight nor sound of Harry since he had entered the building. He had stayed outside on Harry's request-after all, it was supposed to have been a routine check-up at the house. An anonymous tip about some druggie teenagers.

A few minutes and hundreds of bullets later he heard the sound of sirens coming closer. Thank god. There just might be a chance now. He fired off a few more rounds, knowing it was useless. He couldn't see who was firing, or from where exactly. He heard the other squad cars pull up and ducked back down, turning to motion the other officers where there was an almighty explosion from behind him. Eyes wide he turned.

The building was on fire, smoke billowing out of the windows. All shooting had ceased.

All Ron could do was stare at it, shocked into immobility, one thought flashing to the forefront of his mind.

"_Harry was in there!"_

He felt himself be jerked back by another officer as another explosion rocked the building, sending a shower of flaming debris flying out to land on this car, which smouldered for a moment before the fire caught on some petrol that had leaked when a bullet had hit the gas tank and the car joined the building in an explosion of fire.

There was little they could do but call for the fire brigade and try to keep the onlookers who had gathered back.

There was no way anyone could have survived that blast.


	2. Chapter 1

_Introducing Draco Malfoy. Enjoy and review!!!!!_

_Chapter 1_

"I'm looking for Ron Weasely."

Ron Weasely looked up, scowl in place at being disturbed in his highly delicate work-that consisted mostly of trying to beat himself at X/O's, very delicate police work indeed. "Well you've found him-now go away." he said, taking a look at the man who was standing on the opposite side of his desk, a place that had not yet been filled since Harry's death.

The man was tall, not as tall as he himself, but enough, with eyes obscured by a pair of glasses, which annoyed Ron. It had always irked him, his brother had a pair that obscured his whole face, and it drove him absolutely mad-he hated not being able to read peoples faces-and glasses made it absolutely impossible Harry had worn glasses--he shied away from that thought. White blond hair hung loose round his face. If it hadn't been for the decent, even stylish suit he was wearing Ron would have been asking why he was suddenly faced with some ditzy model. But there was something about the stance, the way the man held himself that belied his ditzy image.

The man's mouth curved slightly into a smirk, and he dropped the box he had been carrying onto the empty desk. "I thought so."

Ron frowned at the man, "And just who are you, and why are you putting your stuff there?"

The man's smirk widened slightly. "Manners, manners, I seem to have lost my knack for them since joining law enforcement. My name is Draco Malfoy, and as far as I am aware this is my new desk."

Ron couldn't help the blink of surprise. He couldn't really say he hadn't expected them to find someone to fill Harry's place on the force, and it had been three months now, so he couldn't let his anger at the idea that his best friends place had been taken, show. But that's what he was, angry. It had been three months, and still no one knew what had happened. There was no evidence; the bombs that had been set had destroyed everything. And here he was, relegated to paperwork until he was deemed fit enough for investigations again.

How fun.

He turned his attention back to his game, ignoring the man. Well, pretending to ignore the man, in reality he was secretly watching him unpack his box of stuff, noting with rising anger how he made it his own, in a cold, rather clinical fashion. The desk was no longer Harry's. With an angry snort he shoved his chair back, stood and stalked off towards the break room.

Draco Malfoy watched him go, pulling his glasses off his nose and sitting them neatly on the desk beside his penholder, in truth he had forgotten he even had them on. He only needed them for reading and filling out reports, being slightly longsighted did have its drawbacks, despite being a dead shot at great distances.

(I have such a fetish for Draco with cute little reading glasses don't I?)

"You'll have to excuse him."

Draco swung his gaze round to find another redhead, obviously his new partners brother or cousin, offering him a sympathetic smile. "Oh?" he asked.

"It's been three months, but he's still not over Harry's death. That's his desk you're sitting at." the other explained.

"Ah." was the only real suitable response Draco could give.

"Percy Weasley." the man said, just as another officer plonked a cup of coffee down on the table, causing some of it to spill over the side. With an aborted angry squeak, Percy started moving his precious case notes out of the way before they could be harmed. Draco got the impression from the smile on the brown haired officer's face that this was an everyday occurrence, and one he enjoyed immensely.

"Oliver Wood." the man introduced himself, is accent Scottish but easily understandable. "You the new guy?"

Draco nodded. "Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Oliver said, eyes narrowing in thought. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Draco inwardly sighed. And so it begins.

"Lucius Malfoy, politician, suspected to be dabbling in shady business with Voldermort." Percy piped up immediately, turning interested eyes to Draco, his question evident.

Draco nodded faintly; there was no point in lying.

Oliver grinned. "An' I thought I had interesting relatives."

There was no hint of suspicion on either of their faces, though Draco could easily read their curiosity on the matter. He and his father had not spoken in five years, since he had joined the police force, but that had never stopped the rumours against him, that he was a dirty cop. Though he had proven himself time and time again.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, it seems your settled, and getting to know the others."

Draco looked round and up at the white haired man. Chief Dumbledore, the only chief of police willing to take him on after the fiasco at the last prescient. As strange as the man seemed he had to give it a go. Otherwise he would end up with his fathers 'I told you so's', and he was not willing to deal with such things.

"Would you mind coming to my office for a moment. And Percy, if you wouldn't mind getting your brother to do the same as soon as he returns?"

"Of course Chief." Percy said immediately, pushing his glasses up on his nose in a move that was classed by the rest of the squad as a salute of affirmation.

In the break room Ron was shuffling about muttering to himself, he had already kicked the coffee machine when it hadn't dispensed quickly enough, sending two other officers tumbling out of the room. Everyone knew his temper was on a short lease, and it had been thrown at anyone and everyone for months. It wasn't that he wasn't over Harry's death, he accepted the fact his best friend was dead. It was all the sitting around and waiting for answers that got him.

Voldermort had something to do with it, he knew that much.

They had an undercover guy in the bloody organisation, but so far he'd turned up nothing. Which was impossible as far as Ron was concerned. But then, Ron had little to no confidence in the loyalty of the squad's undercover guy. As far as he was aware, even long undercover missions weren't as long as this one was, and even had the undercover guy been on their side to begin with, there was no way he was still there now. Even if his liaison was with one of the straightest cops in the history of straight cops.

Ron growled to himself, his scowl deepening. His mother was always warning him recently that he would end up with a permanent line between his eyes, like Percy. That made Ron's scowl deepen, especially when the aforementioned person appeared at the door to the break room.

"The chief would like to see you."

Ron bit back a snort. Had the chief been anyone other than who he was, Ron wouldn't have had a second thought about just telling Percy where to stick it and remaining exactly where he was. But Dumbledore was a cop among men, or had been in his youth at any rate, his father had nothing but good things to say about him. Dumbledore was the reason Percy had become a police officer. Ron hadn't understood his brother's obsession until he was old enough to fully understand what had happened. Once he did that same drive had entered him.

The story was one his parent's were both fond of telling. Ron's father was a bank clerk, and had taken Percy into work with him one day; unfortunately, that day had happened to be a day when a bunch of gun wielding psycho's decided to rob the bank. Ron didn't remember this; he had been too young at the time. But Dumbledore had been the officer to both negotiate with the criminals, and been the first one inside the bank to help the hostages. Percy had become obsessed with becoming a police officer from then on.

Ron had been kind of dragged along in that, made to watch every kind of cop show there was on TV, made to listen to every crime, mystery story Percy read to them. His other brothers, Fred and George had hated it and had started to go off and make trouble, but Ron had become entranced by the idea of cop's, detectives, high-class criminals, undercover agents. The works. It came as no surprise therefore when he told his family he was set on becoming a detective.

Ron had then met Harry, whose father was also a police officer, and one of the one's on the same squad as Percy, apparently Percy had mentioned the fact he had a younger brother the same age as Potter's son, and the two became fast friends from then on. They had enrolled in the police academy together, joined the force together and were made partners. It had just happened and Ron had never really thought about it, not at the time, and not now. He was a police detective, and that was that.

And one who had to get his ass into the chief's office immediately. Dumbledore had been giving him a lot of leeway recently, but it wouldn't last, and he knew it.

"Sure Perce." he mumbled as he pushed past him, ignoring the part concerned, part exasperated look his brother was giving him. He ignored the other people in the room, focused only on the chief's door on the other side of the room. He knocked once on the frosted glass of the door before pushing it open.

"Ah, Ronald." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Do have a seat."

Ron took the free seat, glancing suspiciously at Malfoy, who was seated, his posture perfect and all attentiveness. Devoid of glasses now, he noticed idly, though he wasn't sure if this was any better than before. He had the sneaking suspicion as to why he was in here, and he didn't particularly like it. He slumped in the seat, refusing to have anything in common with this newcomer.

"Now, Ronald, you have met Draco, yes?" Dumbledore asked, still smiling.

Ron nodded, as did Malfoy.

"Good, he is your new partner, so it is up to you to show him the ropes of the squad."

Ron frowned. "Is he a rookie?" he asked.

"No," Dumbledore said, eyes flicking between the two men before him for a moment.

"Then why do I need to show him the ropes sir?" he decided not to let his new anger show. He didn't want a new partner; he didn't need a new partner. Instead, he focused on that little niggling feeling In the back of his head that was telling him there was something strange going on.

"Do this Ron, and I think we could speed up getting you back on the streets. What do you say?"

"Fine." Ron said.

"Good, good. Now, go on back to you desk and fill Mr. Malfoy in on what you've been working on. And I don't mean your game of 'ticktacktoe'."

Ron cringed, how did the man do that? He nodded stiffly. "Come on then Malfoy." he said, getting to his feet. As he left the office, closely followed by Malfoy, he just knew Dumbledore was smiling in that knowing way of his, his damn eyes twinkling away. And he had a bad, bad feeling about all of this.


End file.
